dc_and_marvel_generation_onefandomcom-20200213-history
Megatron
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron) is the most well-known and feared leader of the Decepticons, and the founder of their uprising. As and originally a former Kaon gladiator named Megatronus (メガトロナス, Megatoronasu), a young, charismatic leader forged in battle and the heritage of war, he began to believe in a grand purpose for his race—it is the Transformers' most glorious destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. The opposite of his mortal enemy Optimus Prime, he feels great contempt for other Transformers who, he feels, betray their proud heritage by demanding peace and cooperation with weaker life forms. It is the destiny of the Decepticons to bring order to the universe through conquest, though in the millions of years since coining this purpose it remains to be seen how much of his mission statement is altruistic... and how much of it is mere words built to fuel warriors to further his desire for personal power. Megatron will attempt almost anything to achieve his goals, but his schemes are rarely in any way subtle. This is perhaps due to his arrogance, but his pride is not so strong as to dissuade him from abandoning a battle he is losing. Some would question his sanity, though these few are mostly now dead by his hands... or his fusion cannon, depending on his mood. Sometimes he uses his energon mace to strike them down. It does not even matter how they die. Death by the hands of Megatron is an honour. In the future, Megatron would be later reborn and reformatted as Galvatron. "You destroy everything you touch, Megatron!" "That's because everything I touch is food for my hunger. My hunger for power!" :—Optimus Prime and Megatron, More than Meets the Eye. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Frank Welker (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), José Cruz (Portuguese), Henry Djanik (French), Mikhail Chernyak (Russian), Gernot Duda (German), Mario Milita (Italian), Nikola Simić (Serbeian), Staffan Hallerstam (Swedish), Carl Béchard (French Canadian), Alejandro Abdalah (American Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian Tank, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth vehicle mode of an Earth Tank. Contrary to natural assumptions, his fusion cannon becomes the cannon barrel. *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Red *Height: Not Known (Human-sized) *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery File:Megatron_TFD_Vehicle.png|Megatron's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Shockwave **Soundwave **Lugnut Family *Galvatron (future self) *Gigatron (descendant) Neutral *Starscream Rivals *Optimus Prime Enemies *Autobots *Teen Titans Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Following the exile of the Quintessons from Cybertron, the two races of robots that they had created, the Autobots and the Decepticons, went to war with each other. Although physically weaker, the Autobots claimed victory thanks to their development of a new ability: the art of transforming. The Autobots' victory began the Golden Age of Cybertron, but all was not well within this seeming paradise. After many centuries of Autobot rule, the Decepticons developed transformation as well, along with new robot-mode flight powers, leading to the creation of Megatronus. Megatronus started out as a gladiator in the Kaon pits, and the harsh conditions gave him the desire to be the strongest of all. Megatron quickly gathered a small group of like-minded warriors together beneath him, and formulated a plan to wipe out the Autobots by activating Cybertron's planetary engines. In these early, shadowy days, Megatron is known to have attacked the outer cities, and was responsible for the death of the then-leader of the Autobots. When Zeta Prime tried to meet with him to talk him out of this course of action, Megatron instead ambushed the Autobot leader and successfully slew him. Unfortunately Megatron found that Zeta was not in possession of the Matrix of Leadership anymore. Using a device called the Robo-Smasher to reprogram Autobots and Decepticons permanently into servitude of his cause, Megatron swelled the Decepticons' ranks into a true army. Among the robots forced into obedience were the Constructicons and the Combaticons, whom Shockwave refashioned to have the ability to combine. For whatever reason, the aggressive actions of Megatron and the Decepticons were not made public knowledge, yet Orion Pax soon learned the error of his ways when Megatron approached him about the Attack at the Iacon Archives, only to turn on Orion once he had enterd the archives with Ariel. Megatron fatally injured Orion in a scuffle and left the young robot to die while he set about pillaging and battling the guardian robots who arrived to quash his uprising. Unbeknownst to Megatron, thanks to the actions of the time-displaced Aerialbots, Orion was rebuilt by Alpha Trion into a new configuration that could truly stand up to Megatron's power—now with the Matrix of Leadership, which was promptly passed to the new Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. Prime and Megatron proceeded to face off on the battlefield for the first time, and, as Megatron's fusion cannon blasts splashed harmlessly off Prime's armor, the new Autobot leader declared himself Megatron's worst nightmare. Under Megatron's leadership, the Decepticons conquered a large portion of Cybertron, but the war drained the planet of most of its energy. Learning that the Autobots were planning a space voyage to search for new worlds and new sources of power, Megatron appointed Shockwave as guardian of Cybertron in his absence while he and his elite forces–including the treacherous Starscream, who considered Megatron a relic and sought leadership of the Decepticons for himself, and one of Megatron's most loyal subordinate, Soundwave—boarded a space cruiser to pursue the Autobots' own craft. After navigating a treacherous meteor shower, the Decepticons attacked and boarded the Autobot craft, but during the battle that ensued, the ship was caught in the g-forces of the nearby planet Earth and crashed there, knocking all its occupants offline. Synopsis See also External links *Megatron Wikipedia *Megatron Transformers Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Decepticons Category:DC Universe Characters